A Mission of Importance: Part 1
by Tigerseye-and-Padfoot
Summary: and much more. Mina sets out on a mission going to Japan to destroy Dr. Muraki, and she can't let her mom know! Along the way she gets captured by Muraki and lost her memory. What will happen next? T in case.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own much, the beginning is mostly my creation but if you're familiar with the Animes you should know what's mine and what's not.

*I have posted all of part one but would really like your feedback on how it is, this will eventually be re-written and updated but right now I'm just working on getting part two written. Tell me what you think!*

Animes in this Chapter: Descendants of Darkness

Chapter 1: The Start of a Mission

It was just like any other day that I hung out with Ti and the girls, uneventful but anything but dull. Ti was on his cell phone talking to someone, who I didn't know. I had long since stopped trying to overhear him, ever since that incident with his boyfriend that I overheard; I really didn't need to know anymore about that vampires mind… much less suffer the consequences again. My arm still held a scar, and I got of light because I'm human.

"Hey, Mina, you're coming with me to Japan." He said hanging up. Just like that, yup, that's Ti.

A note about Ti. He's over 2000 years old and can walk in the sun, he just gets rash's… it's more like he's allergic to sunlight instead of dusting in sunlight… I've known him for about 4 years now and our relationship is rocky at best. I adopted him as my brother and he is just like an annoying little brother… a 4 year old to be exact, when he wants to be anyway.

"Again? What about my mum? And school? Last time didn't end so great back home. Gone for two weeks without much of an explanation other then, 'I'll be home when I'm done' and that didn't go over real well. If I do it again I really will be thrown into Juvie…"

"You're going to Cleo's as a cover. She lives a few states away; your mum should be use to you taking off for weeks at a time without much explanation." He doesn't get it…

"Oh, don't worry, she is. She just doesn't like it and neither does the jerk. She knows where Cleo lives so she can just either send the police there or go herself... or worse yet she can sent the jurk there to get me instead. They still think I'm doing illegal stuff even though all of the tests come back completely clean." It's true, she's always making me take some kind of test. Ever since she started living with the jerk (aka step-father) I haven't been around much and he gets all these test's free so every time I do decide to show up which isn't often and its usually just to sleep, I have to take one of them.

"That's just wrong how she makes you test all the time. Honestly, you've been a strait A student ever since that mission in Japan last year. What was his name? Murky? Maki?" I shuddered.

"Dr. Muraki." I really don't need to be reminded of that hideous man with the face of an angel and an uncanny love for doll.

"Sorry Mina, but it's true." Sara said. It was, but that didn't mean I liked the fact that he abducted me while on the job and messed around with my head… Even if it did make me academically smart. He was definitely a creeper.

"Don't worry about it," I said to her trying not to think about it myself, too much time has already been spent thinking about it and there was nothing I could do to change the past. As Ti says 'Shit Happens'. I turned back to said vampire, "How long are we going for? And when are we leaving?"

"I estimate about a week maybe a little more, it really depends on how fast we can track this guy. You will be staying with your cousin Ichigo while helping the Ministry of Hades with a situation. We will be leaving in about ten minutes to catch the 5:45 plane."

"So quickly?" Vali asked with a furrowed brow.

"Ten minutes!?! TEN MINUTES TIDUS!!! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL AM I SUPOSE TO WEAR!?! I have two sets of clothes!!!" I smacked him. If I didn't have any clothes that meant shopping... me+shopping=bad. Very Bad

"You're going to have to get a new wardrobe once there. I'm sure Yutaka will be more then pleased to go shopping with you. Who knows, he might even pay for it all." Ti said with a slight smile. I couldn't help but agreeing, Yutaka Watari was an odd one to say the least and loved shopping almost more than any girl. "Come on, we have to go," he turned to the girls, "Sorry for such short notice, but they need our help." The girls reassured him that it was alright and we left. It was a quiet ride to the airport, as it should have been for if that Vampire had said two words more about the whole shopping thing, I would have to kill him. Mrs. Reed wasn't exactly happy about us always running off to the airport, but she understood a little of what was going on in our elite group of teenagers and young adults, so she kept her opinions to herself. Not like she would be able to understand why anyway.

"Thank you, we'll call when we can." Ti said, she just grunted in response and drove off. While I was still pissed about my clothes, I understood why Ti didn't allow time for me to pack; it meant no waiting for lost belongings on foreign turf. I sighed, I knew something was up and it was only a matter of time before I found out.

"Ti, why didn't you take one of the other girls? It's well past Silke's time to go on a 'mission'."

"One, Chief Konoe requested it and two, Dr. Muraki was mentioned; I thought it best for you to deal with him. We will be briefed once we get there." Our pass ports where checked and the lady looked surprised at all the stamp marks on the passport that I presented but she didn't say anything. We quickly found our seats and prepared for a good 13 hour plane ride back to Japan. I don't know why I bothered coming back home last time, there really was no point since I just kept going back maybe I should just stay there this time and live with Ichigo and not worry about coming back, of course I was going to be truant from school so if I did return I really wouldn't be able to go again... I started to drifted off into a restless sleep. Dreams of Dr. Muraki made everything harder.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own it! I would be living the highlife right now instead of living in a one roomed apartment!

Animes in this chapter: Blood+, Bleach, Descendants of Darkness, *InuYasha and Full Metal Alchemist are mentioned briefly*

Chapter 2: Bantering

We stepped off the plane. No matter how many times I had been on one, I was always more than happy to kiss the ground when we arrived. Granted, it was always in a secluded place away from prying eyes and human filth. My eyes searched the crowd or someone I knew from previous visits. A pair of red eyes met mine and I waved enthusiastically at my 'Aunt' Saya and 'Uncle' Haji. It had been a cover for a mission back when I had just started out in Okinawa and I just never gave it up.

The reunion was only semi happy, something must seriously be wrong to make Uncle Haji act that way. We were in the car before anyone really said anything. "We will take you to Ichigo's house first and I believe Asato will pick you up in the morning to get you briefed at the meeting."

"Morning? A whole day? That doesn't sound like Chief Konoe." Ti and Haji shared a glance. This wasn't good.

"Just wait till tomorrow Spots. Hang out with Ichigo and his friends, I'll see if Yutaka will take you shopping, hey, maybe even Kagome will." Ti said with what he thought was a normal smile. That vampire can't lie to save his life, at least, not when it's me he's lying too. I decided to not let him know I was onto him.

"Oh, so she's back? For how long?" Saya smiled.

"She's back with Inuyasha for a week I do believe." I nodded, things where always interesting with Inuyasha, not that things where ever boring with any of the people we associated ourselves with. We pulled up in front of the house/clinic and I let myself out. Ti wouldn't be joining me in my stay. He scared the shit out of poor little Yuzu. Ichigo stood outside with a group of about five people; I only recognized two from my previous stays, Rukia and Chad.

"I'll see you all tomorrow then! Chip-chip cherio!" This earned a laugh from Haji and Saya as they started down the road. I then turned my attention to Ichigo. Now, what a decision, a calm civilized greeting or a crazy and psychotic one? No debate there. "ICHIGO!!!" I started into a full out run and launched myself at him. "ICHIGO!!!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh!!!! Get off me Mina!" Everyone had backed away from us as I had him in an iron grip and he was trying to fling me off. I heard Rukia chuckle and I looked back and winked at her.

"She's just like I remember her." Chad said in his usual monotone voice, a hint of amusement hidden in it.

"MINA get off!" He was finally able to dislodge me. I landed on my butt.

"Ouch, Ichigo that hurt." I said standing up, it hadn't really hurt but I was going to get as much entertainment as I could out of this.

"I am so sorry about Ichigo's rash behavior. My name is Mizuiro Kojima." I took his hand.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Mina Licari. I'm glad to see that at least one of Ichigos friends has manors." I said sticking my tongue out at Ichigo.

"Your Ichigo's American cousin correct?" I nodded. "Have you been to Japan before?" I nodded again, smirking slightly.

"I have been here-"

"MINA!" Ichigo shot me a warning look.

"twice." I said without a hitch, sticking my tongue out at him again.

"Oh, I see, well this is Keigo, Tatsuki, Renji, Rukia and Chad." I nodded to them, embracing Rukia briefly and crushing the Soul Reaper, Renji's hand before Chad spun me around in the air. Shaking my head to clear the stars from that disorienting experience I stepped back. I saw the shadow before I felt my uncles presents. I squeaked and since there was no time to dodge, tried to brace myself for the impact of his feet on my shoulders. It never came.

"Is that how you treat family!?! It's bad enough you do it to your own kid but now you're doing it to Mina!?! She just got off a plane after a 13 hour ride! Let her get her bearings! And in front of my friends dad, come on!"

"She needs to be prepared for anything!" Ichigo looked at me with a shrug releasing him. "Mina! Darling! It's good to see you again! How long are you staying?"

"Hello Uncle Isshin, about a week, maybe more, we can't be certain."

"A week, maybe more? Honestly, does your mother even bother sending you to school?" He asked more to himself. "Well… where's your stuff???"

"Oh, there was a problem at the air port and all my clothes where lost except what I have in my bag. Someone should be picking me up tomorrow to take me shopping."

"All right, if you say so. Well, I better get back to the clinic; don't want anyone dying on me now! Have fun now!" Once he was gone I heaved a sigh. Rukia smirked.

"So who's the lucky person who gets to put up with your ornery ass while shopping?" she asked.

"Don't know yet. Ti will be sending someone tomorrow… I think."

"Well, Miss. Licari, we were all thinking about going to a movie. Would you care to join us?" Mizuiro asked. The others immediately voiced their agreement.

"I'd love to, and please, call me Mina, Miss. Licari sounds so… formal."

"If you insist, Mina." He said with a charming smile. What a player!

We headed down the street making small talk, nothing really all that important. I talked to Renji and Chad mostly about random things. They knew I worked with 'specialty' cases, as I like to call them, things that normal humans can't know, but we avoided that topic simply because of the two normal humans in our midst. We decided what movie we wanted to see and they were paying. I opened my wallet and just stared into it.

"Ichigo." I said dryly, still looking at my wallet. "Can you cover for me; I can pay you back tomorrow when whoever is taking me shopping brings my money."

"You don't have any money, Miss. Mina?" Mizuiro asked sounding slightly alarmed.

"Oh, I have money, just the wrong kind. Thanks Ichigo, I'm going to kill Ti." Oh yes, Tidus is going to pay. Dearly. How dare he drag me here and not give me the proper money to spend. That's just so like him. We walked into the movie, "Fullmetal Alchemist: Conqueror of Shamballa"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it? It makes me want to cry… a lot…

Animes in this chapter: Bleach, Descendants of Darkness,

Chapter 3: Rude Awakenings

Needless to say, I don't like sleeping in my clothes, and I like it even less when I'm awakened to a forceful pounce on my stomach from some idiotic uncle of mine. "Go away Uncle Isshin."

"It's time for you to get up and have some breakfast with the rest of the family!" I threw my pillow at his head to try to get him to shut up.

"Ever heard of Jet Lag Uncle, now go away!" I drifted off again into the realm of dreams.

When I next awoke my eyes met long golden blond hair and bright topaz eyes staring at me from behind a set of thick, yet elegant, glasses. Not exactly what I was expecting.

"Oh! You're finally awake! This is wonderful! Come on! Get up, silly! I have some clothes here I want you to try on! Then I'm going to take you SHOPPING!!! We get to do this ALL DAY!!! After the brief meeting of course! Isn't this great!?!" He looked so happy, though I couldn't say that I was all that thrilled with the thought. I sat up and was lost in a sea of white fabric from Yutaka's lab coat. "See you're still not a morning person even after all this time!"

"Good Morning Yutaka, how have you been?" I said trying desperately to regain a sense of feeling in my right arm.

"I'm good, I'm good! What about you? I hear you're just a little mastermind at school these days!" He was positively beaming. He valued nothing more than he did smarts in the field of science and fashion. I had one of those. "Here try this on!" He nearly squealed throwing a dark blue sun dress with an intricate gold design and a pair of black leggings. "Well? Try it on! Come, come! Don't be shy!!!" I stood there staring at him.

"Umm…" I looked over Yutaka s shoulder at Ichigo who stood in the doorway. His face was turning red and redder by the second. He grabbed Yutaka by the collar of his lab coat and dragged him out.

"You are NOT going to WATCH my COUSIN change! What kind of sick dead man are you!?!" Yutaka's face was priceless; apparently no one had told Ichigo about what he did in his spare time at the lab, which just happened to be making sex changing potions. All of them had failed miserably so far but he was still hopeful. I shook my head and put on the dress.

"Curses!" I hated dresses, always have and probably always will and he knew that. It was loose enough to fight in but it wasn't me. I stepped out of the room I had been given.

"Oh! It's PERFECT!!! Simply darling!" Come, come! We have a meeting to catch!" He dragged me out of the hall way and through the sitting room where Uncle Isshin, Karin and Yuzu where sitting watching that crazy TV show about some crazy guy that crossed his arms a lot and laughed like there was something missing, something like a brain. I waved to them as I was dragged into the street. They where use to this by now, after all, it happened all 7 times I had stayed there.

"Ouch, Yutaka! Your grip!" Mizuiro, Keigo and Chad where right next to us. Staring as some strange, half demented, transgender obsessed, dead man dragged me out the door. Of course, they didn't know that. "Yutaka!!! Are you trying to pull my arm off or what!?! Besides, I thought Asato was supposed to pick me up?"

"Yes well, he was busy and they said you needed clothes!!!" he practically sang to me, now pushing me into the car. I waved at the three teens on the sidewalk still gawking.

"It was nice to meet you, I'll be seeing you Chad!" and then the door shut and we were off. We pulled up in front of a fancy, five star hotel. "A hotel Yutaka, why not at HQ like usual?" He looked nervous and blew my question off with a wave of his hand. We walked inside. It was decorated with red and gold. I recognized one of the Guardians associates behind the counter. "So it's this bad?" This was not good. He led me to the elevator and we went up to the seventh floor.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own it alright!!!

Animes in this Chapter: Descendants of Darkness

Chapter 4: Shopping Disaster

"So that was _boring!!!!_" My strange, long-haired, blond companion nearly sang as we stepped out of the Hotel.

"You are aware, Yutaka, that that sound's soooo wrong to anyone with a slightly perverted mind, you pervert, especially since we just walked out of a hotel. Besides, this is serious. Failure could mean the destruction of the –" Yutaka clamped his hand over my mouth.

"Ah, ah, ah, my darling. Not in such a public place!" I licked his palm and he immediately removed his hand with a disgusted look. I swear it works every time.

"I'm not stupid! So where are we going now?" His whole face lit up and I got a sinking feeling in my gut.

"We are going SHOPPING!!!" He started twirling around singing. I decided to ignore him and attempted to hail a taxi. It wasn't hard; the hard part was getting the dead geezer's attention.

"Yutaka! Come on!" no response. "YUTAKA!!!" still nothing. "Yo, Nutcase, come on! You're not really going to let me go shopping by myself? I might buy the wrong color blouse to go with hideous pair of pants!" That is what got his attention.

"Oh, have no fear, my darling! I would never allow you to do such a terrible thing!"

"I didn't think you would, and would you stop calling me darling!?!"

"Uh, where too?" The driver looked at us though the rearview mirror suspiciously.

"To the mall on the East side! Chop, chop! There are clothes to buy!!!" I groaned. He was way too excited for this time of day. "Now darling, what should we get you? More dresses, definitely-"

"NO!!! No dresses Yutaka, the one I'm wearing is bad enough, I will not conform to the trends of the rest of the world. If I wear a dress, it's usually because I made it myself and only on special occasions." I looked at him, uh-oh.

"You… you don't like it do you…" He was about to start crying!!! He's and adult, for crying out loud! A very old and very dead (hence the old) adult!

"Oh no, Yutaka, I like the dress!" The tears are starting to fall. What the hell did I do to deserve this?

"I had the *sniffle, sniffle* pattern *sniffle* specially made*sob* for yoooouuuuuu!!!!" The man, my associate, my colleague, my really old, dead friend started all out bawling.

"Yutaka! I love the dress! And-and you can buy me as many dresses as you want! I promise! Just please stop crying, please!!!" What the hell am I going to do now!?!

"*sniffle* Promise? *sniffle sniffle*" I nodded vigorously. He instantly smiled and hugged me. "In that case we are going to this new shop I found! You're going to look absolutely adorable!!!" *

"Y-you tr-tricked me!" Now I thought I was going to cry. He winked at me as we got out of the car. "I hate you." I grumbled as he led me by the hand into the mall. Oh, have I mentioned I HATE shopping? This is all Ti's fault, he is so dead next time we spar. Ti = Dead Vampire. I sighed, I could not actually kill him, as much as I would like… that would make the girls sad… but I could break his ribs again… that sounds like fun!!!

This thought made me perk up a bit as we entered the first store.

What little perkiness the thought of breaking all of Ti's ribs was quickly diminished as he immediately led me to the dress section. After about three hours 15 dresses and two cloaks later we went to the food court to get something to eat. We found a table and I set everything down. We had a brief argument about what we would be eating. We were laughing at each other over some trivial thing when I heard someone yell my name. I turned. The last thing I saw was Yutakas face, eyes wide with surprise, reaching out toward me.

Everything was black. It felt like there was cotton between my ears and in my mouth. There was no pain. No memories. Nothing. No name, no life. I was just there. Floating. I was no one and no one was me. A gate with a huge eye on it flashed before me as a light came through the darkness with a whisper. 'Your life has been spared.' **

I drifted toward into the light, toward the sound of voices.

*the shop he refers to is Ayame's from Fruits Basket, I meant to do more with it but it just didn't work out that way.

**Full Metal Alchemist reference there…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own it

Animes in this chapter: Fruits Basket, Melancoly of Haruhi Suzumiya, YuYu Hakusho, Descendants of Darkness

Chapter 5: Who am I? (AKA Beginnings)

I groaned and attempted to open my eyes. It felt like someone had thrown sand in them. I gave up. The people in the room failed to notice I was conscious, actually, I was starting to wonder if I really was.

"Will you two stop fighting!?! You'll wake her!" it was a girl's voice. Did I know her? Did she know me? Wait, who am I? Oh no, I can't remember… did I know to begin with?

"I doubt it! She's been out for nearly a week, it would take a lot more than our arguing to wake her up!" A boys voice… hmm… he sounded cocky, but he did lower his voice.

"Tohru's right. We should be more careful Kyo." A softer voice of a young man stated. Tohru? Kyo? Nope, not ringing any bells.

"Then maybe you should shut up Rat!" That cocky boy again…

"Everyone quiet! I need to give her a check up just to be sure." A firm voice, older too.

"Pervert." The cocky boy muttered and I couldn't help but agree. The hand's where gentle as he felt my forehead. I tried a second attempt on opening my eyes, this time with more success. He was, without a doubt, a good looking man with black hair that hung over his left eye, hiding it from view.

"Well hello there! You're finally awake! Good thing too, if you had been out any longer we would have been forced to take you to a normal hospital which may cause slight problems considering the… circumstances that led you to appear here of all places and in your condition no less."

"Where-where am I? Who are you? Who am I?" My voice grated on what little nerves I was rewarded with the metallic twang of copper… blood. I tried not to cough. "What happened to me?"

"Oh, you're an American! Oh dear." This came from yet another male.

"You're at Shigure Sohma's house. I am Hatori Sohma, the Sohma family doctor. As for who you are, I was hoping you could tell us. All we know is that you appeared out of thin air in front of Tohru, Yuki and Kyo more dead than alive." He pointed to each of the three teens respectfully.

"Sugar Ray?" This caused Hatori and Shigure to burst out laughing.

"Close enough."

"I… I appeared… out of thin air?" Is that even possible? It's not, right?

"You did. Scared us half to death." The boy, Yuki, stated.

"I'm sorry." I said struggling to sit up properly.

"Huh?"

"That I scared you…" I couldn't hold back any longer and started coughing up blood into my hand. Hatori was instantly at my side once more.

"You must still have a broken rib. Everyone OUT!" The others all scrambled to get out of the room, the Doctor had spoken.

"Broken rib… how… why?" He pushed me back into the pillows.

"I don't know, I wish I did, but whatever happened to you, it couldn't have been pleasant. I'm not surprised that you don't remember anything." His touch was soft but still painful. I stared at the ceiling.

"I can feel them... manacles on my wrists and ankles. I agree with you, I'm sure it wasn't pleasant, but I wish I knew who I was…" more blood came up but it was ebbing. The doctor seemed to know what he was doing. "When will I be able to get out of bed?"

"Not for a while yet, I would say two weeks at the earliest, and even then you won't go any farther than the kitchen." I sighed. Just great, stuck who-knows-where in Japan with a bunch people I don't know. Lovely. "Well, that should last you, just make sure someone changes the bandages on your wrists and ankles. Having those get infected would not be in your best interests." He stood up and was about to leave.

"Dr. Sohma," he paused "thank you for everything you've done for me."

"You're welcome." And I was alone.

***

Finally I was well enough to walk and they decided to sign me up for school. I had to take an entrance exam and they had to set me up with the Sohma name, but it wasn't too bad. I now had a name, Mercury Sohma, Mercy for short. School was okay, not great, but not terrible so far either. There were some real weirdo's though, like that girl, Suzimiya… what was her problem? But it's really not my place to judge, I'm still trying to figure out how to write right handed since my left is in a brace…

Lunch and I'm alone, yup, perfect. Tohru was talking to Hana and Arisa who where okay, but I got the feeling they don't exactly like me. Yuki was off doing President Business and Kyo was who knows where. I decided to wander off, school was boring anyway. Second week in and already cutting class, wow, we have a winner! Was I like this before? Hatori said I had probably been quite the fighter. Who knows? I can't remember, but if I was a fighter, I probably cut class right?

As I was leaving I noticed a guy tall, brutish looking guy with reddish hair talking with a gang of dumb looking boys. Not far behind him I saw another boy, with black hair wearing a ridiculous green uniform. Utterly bizzaro, and he was see through and might I mention the floating? Just my lucky day. Sixth sence, I see dead people. Purrfect, now all we need is Haley Joel Osment and Bruce Willis. The ghostie boy was making funny faces at Red's back. I shake my head and walk past him. "Follow me Green."

"Hey, you can see me?" he asked floating along behind me.

"No, I just randomly talk to the air." I rolled my eyes, "Of course I can see you. My question is why?"

"I don't know, all I know is that I died saving a boy that would have survived anyway."

"Hmph. Sure. Is there anything fun to do in this town?"

"Not really… unless you want to count all the thugs that need a really good ass kicking. Man I can't wait till I get my body back!" Okay, ghost boy is insane!

"Uh- dude, I somehow doubt you will, you're a little, well, dead…" the ghost boy then launched into this whole spiel about how he wasn't actually dead.

"Hey, I challenge you to a fight when you do get your body back." I was bored and it sounded like fun. He nodded.

"Yeah, sure, whatever you want." We took a turn down an alley. Dead end.

"Well, well, look what we have here boys!" Oh crap. I scanned for a way out or up, no luck.

"It's the Black Diamonds. There pretty tough… I could fight them if you let me posses you…" My ghostly companion offers. I shivered, that did not sound like fun and there was no way in hell _**he**_ was going into _**my**_ body… EVER!

"Fuck no, I'll handle them on my own." I hissed.

"She looks like an American. Come on now girly, I'll show you the time of your life."

"Oh, you are so not my type." I declared as I charged him with a nice knuckle sandwich. I made a break for the entrance. I couldn't risk fighting them, while Hatori said I was probably a fighter I was still in rough shape from when they found me. I just needed to get back to school.

"I told you I could fight them off for you."

"And I told you not in my body, you PERV!" I was right in front of the school. They wouldn't try something in public right, I mean, in an alley sure, but in front of a school? I was safe…

"Hey, you have company!!!" I turn at the ghosts call, there they where, with their own reinforcements. They attacked. My movements where instinctual, I had no idea what I was doing. Red and his gang started to help out too so that made it quicker to get them off my back, I'm sure the fact that there was a teacher running out helped a bit too. As the last one hit the ground the teacher, Kyo and Yuki came to a stop just inside school property.

"Hey, Red! Thanks for your help. I would have been food for the wolves if you hadn't pitched in."

"Eh. You looked like you were doing fine on your own, but I didn't trust those creeps to play fair. They like their knives… Say, aren't you the new girl… uh, Sohma was it?"

"Yeah, Mercury. Mercury Sohma.

"I'm Kuwabara." He answered with a goofy smile.

"If you're a real Sohma, I'm a monkey's uncle!" The ghost hissed. "By the way, I Yuusuke Urameshii." The teacher cleared his thought.

"And why weren't you in class Miss. Sohma?"

"Well, I'm new to the area and I got lost during lunch and then I bumped into these hooligans…" I put my foot on the one guys back to keep him from getting up. "and they attacked me, I'm lucky Red-sorry- Kuwabara was here to help. I'm not exactly in my best condition." I held up my braced arm even though that wasn't the real problem, the real problem was my torso, still bandaged tight. I could feel the injuries oozing and bleeding… what a nasty feeling!

"You're a pretty good liar Mercury. Had much practice?" damn the ghost. The teacher sighed and turned around.

"All of you get back to class, I'll call the police and have them pick up these doppelgangers. "

"So, Mercury, where did you learn to fight like that? That was really good for a girl." I growled but I also didn't know how to answer him.

"Uhh… Well… you see-"

"She trained with our Uncle. He runs a dojang and we all trained there when we were younger." Thank you Kyo!

"I thought she was from America?"

"She came here for her training then went back. It's a family tradition." And thank you Yuki. We walked inside, my side was smarting something fierce but I wasn't about to admit it. Unfortunately Yuusuke followed as well, all the while trying to get my attention. In class he was actually a welcome distraction, he talked and I wrote and no one was the wiser. My smarting side persisted and I could feel the bandages growing damp… they must be bleeding through.

"Miss. Sohma, your wanted in the infirmary." The assistant principle was at the door. Perfect timing Hatori! Yuki must have called him… I packed my stuff away and hoofed it to the infirmary. I arrived, and it wasn't Hatori waiting for me.

There was a man with silver hair wearing a white trench coat and glasses… this is a man I knew, a man I disliked.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: as in I don't own it…

Animes in this Chapter: YuYu Hakusho, Descendents of Darkness, Fruits Basket, Munto

Chapter 6: Encounters

I dropped my bag and fled. That man may look like an angle, but he was demon. Of that I was positive. "Hey, what's going on?" It was Yuusuke.

"I have to get away from that man." The bell rang and students filled the hall. I bumped into people and sent them sprawling but I didn't stop. I couldn't. That man was following me. I bumped shoulders with Yuki and our eyes met. I tried to convey my message without words as I ran further from him. Weather he got the message or not I do not know. I jumped over the short wall and down the stairwell. My way to the doors was clear and I darted toward it.

"Hey, Mercury, why such a hurry?" Kuwabara.

"Just stall him!"

"Stall who?" he called after me, I didn't take the time to answer, he would figure it out soon enough. I made record time crossing the grounds.

"Yuusuke, where can I go and hide?"

"You are a wimp aren't you? Man, I thought you where something tough the way you showed those thugs earlier!" Damn stupid ghost.

"I can't fight that man. Even I know when I'm had! Where can I go!?!"

"Take a left here." I did as he instructed. It was getting harder to breath and my stomach was sending excruciatingly pain throughout my entire body. "Take a left." I turned and nearly collapsed.

"Yuusuke, how much farther?" I put a hand to my withering stomach. The blood was definitely coming through my school blouse now.

"Take a left, second apartment door on the bottom. It's my apartment, you'll be safe there."

"Doors locked."

"Keys under the flowerpot on the sill." I retrieved it quickly and let myself in shutting the door quickly behind me. The place was trashed!

"You live here?"

"My mom's not one for housekeeping. She must be out drinking again…" I hissed in pain and he turned to look at me. "Your bleeding…"

"I'll explain later right now I need something to stop the bleeding and bandage it up with until I can see my doctor…" I looked around. Where was the bathroom?

"We should have some disinfectant somewhere…"

"Any alcohol? That will sterilize it."

"There should be some in the cupboard above the microwave… that's if my mom didn't drink it all."

"And bandages?"

"Gauze in the bathroom and medical tape… sheets?"

"Gauze and sheets." I pulled the cork out of the whiskey bottle. This was going to hurt like a bitch!

"The sheets are in the hall closet and as I said, gauze is in the bathroom."

"Thanks" he just gave me a semi-worryed look, which didn't suit him at all. I got to work.

***

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO YUUSUKE!?!" A woman shrieked. I cracked an eye open and closed it again burying my head into my confiscated pillow.

"Mercury! It's my mom! You have to get up and tell her… well something!" I groaned and attempted to sit up. "Kako's here too."

"Mrs. Urameshii, I'm a friend of Yuusukes. I'm sorry to have broken in, but Yuusuke told me if I was ever in a pinch to come here."

"You're a pretty good liar for a Sohma." The ghost hissed.

"My name is Mercury Sohma."

"You? A Sohma?" She sounded doubtful.

"You're the new girl at school, aren't you?" I nodded and attempted to stand up only to end up with both my arms around my guts as if trying to keep them in. "That's impossible. You weren't here before he died."

"He's not dead… Not completely anyway. He's hovering on this plane somewhere between life and death, but you already knew that or he wouldn't be in the back room."

"HEY!!!"

"How did you know that? The only ones that know are me and Kako."

"I know that because Yuusuke's ghost is standing right behind Kako and is trying to… YOU PERVERT KNOCK IT OFF! Anyway, he's the one that led me here and told me where to find the key." Yuusukes mom seemed to nod and started to walk around a bit. She picked up a sheet… the one I used for bandages.

"What did you do to my sheets!?!" I scratched my back.

"Used it as a bandage… I was in a hurry to stop the bleeding… I can buy you new ones." I just hope she doesn't notice the shirt I'm wearing is also hers.

"And is that my shirt." Damn karma!

"That's her favorite one too."

"WHAT!?! WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL ME IT WAS HER FAVORITE! YOU TOLD ME SHE NEVER WORE IT ANYMORE!!!" My head started to spin and pain shot through every inch of my body. Colors and figures blurred together and the last thing I heard was Yuusuke calling my name as I hit the floor.

***

There was a fog all around me. I couldn't even see my feet, but I could feel the blood. Blood ran from a wound on my shoulder, twisting down my arm, seeping under the shackles on my wrist and mingling with the blood there before dripping from my fingertips. There was a sound coming from all around me, it was a high-pitched cackle. "Are we having fun yet, Mina?" I started moving forward, trying to get away from the voice. The ground under the fog seemed to be fairly smooth but I didn't know for sure. "Now, now, it's not fun if you leave. We haven't even started yet." It was the man from the Infirmary.

I started running and I tripped. There was more laughing.

***

"We have to do something! She looks like she's in a lot of pain!"

"I know, but what can we do? We call the cops we could get in trouble and if we call the Sohma's we still get in trouble."

"Photon! Isn't there something we can do!?! You said people are easier to influence when their asleep right?"

"Well, yes, Yuusuke, but there's something unnatural about her sleep. If you try to meddle there's no telling what could happen to you…"

"I don't care! I have to try!"

***

"You always keep me guessing on what you'll do next, it makes things so much fun!"

"Stay away from me Muraki!!!"

"Oh, so you do remember me!" the angelical demon said delighted. He adjusted his glasses and advanced toward me. I scrambled backwards. "Oh, come now Mina. There's no one here to save you. That wimp of a Guardian of Death couldn't save you then, and there's no one around now. Your traped."

"Wrong, I'm here!" There was a figure in the fog, he stepped closer. He was tall with red hair that almost stood straight up. "You will leave her alone, vile fiend of the underworld!"

"Oh, and what are you going to do about it, Lord Munto?"

"GET OUT OF HERE MUNTO!!! I'M NOT WORTH IT!!!"

"Our father is the same, my blood is your blood, of course you're worth it!"

"Mercury! Are you alright!?!"

"Yuusuke? What are you doing!?! GET OUT OF HERE, BOTH OF YOU!! HE'LL KILL YOU!!!"

"Boy, get her out of here! I'll break the connection between her and this creep! Just take care of her!" His look was fiercely protective. I heard Yuusuke gulp.

"Of course!"

"Then get going!" Munto thundered and turned to face Muraki. Yuusuke pulled me to my feet and started to run. I looked over my shoulder and saw him charge.

***

"Munto!"

"Good, we're out and you're up! This is good… but why was that man keeping you in that hell? Who is he and what does he want!?!"

"Just shut up Yuusuke. Ahh!" I succeeded in standing up. "I have to go… what… time?"

"Oh god, Kako, you have to get to school! Your late!" Yuusuke's mom cried out as she looked at the clock.

"Morning, school… Good, this is good… phone… need a phone… call… call… shit… don't remember… alright, this is still good…"

"I don't think we should let her go… maybe call the Sohmas, I hear one of them is a doctor…"

"No, I'm not roping them into this… having you know as much as you do is dangerous… Kako… don't go to school today…"

"What? You want me to ruin my perfect attendance just because you say so? Fat chance in hell!"

"I don't want to drag you into this! Trust me when I say you stay here!" I stopped suddenly and smiled. Yuusukes mom put herself between me and Kako… must have been a scary smile. I was starting to remember more and more things as the seconds ticked by. I remembered and I was ready to plan my assault on Muraki.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own it… what are you doing… HEY THAT MY BED! WHAT DO YOU MEAN! I NEED THAT… WHAT DO YOU MEAN I DON'T OWN MY BED, I SAID I DON'T OWN THE STORY YOU TWIT!!! Hehm- sorry about that, misunderstanding.

Animes in this chapter: YuYu Hakusho, Descendents of Darkness, Fruits Basket, InuYasha

Chapter 7: Showdown

I stood at the gate before the school. I had finally convinced Kako to stay at the Urameshii's apartment, it was for the best. Yuusuke floated along beside me with Photon in tow. I nearly laughed at the thought of what would go down today. I would probably die at Muraki's hands but I just couldn't bring myself to care. Muraki needed to die, whether or not I can actually accomplish that, I am unsure. This would definitely be a day to remember for all who attend.

I spied Yuki and Tohru through a window on the second story. I smile, but I'm sure they take no comfort in it; my attire today is not the normal school uniform. What once was the blouse to my school uniform had the arms torn off and half the middle as well, showing all of my nice bandages and scars. I had gotten my hands on a pair of black leather pants and wore it with my blood stained and ripped blouse. I thought it was all very unique, especially the sword at my side and twin blades strapped to my thighs. Yes, it was quite unique.

I tapped my foot. Muraki was there, in the school, I could feel his evilness seeping from the ground. He was coming, but he was taking his sweet time. I could already hear the sirens coming, but Muraki would engage in the fight long before they get here. That slime will die for what he's done and not just to me, but to everyone. Especially for what he did to Hisoka, my twin brother, for that I will never forgive him. Muraki had revealed this information to me amidst all the torture and experiments and it's what kept me sane through it all.

He appeared at the doors and started toward me across the ground. I also, started towards him. We met in the middle. He adjusted his glasses and smiled. "So, Miss. Mina Licari, back for more?"

"I'm back for my Revenge, Muraki! Too long has my family suffered at your hands, It ends here."

"Strong words from someone who nearly died at my hands three times. I would say you where overstepping your bounds." I darted forward with my twin blades in hand. He dodged. "Now, now, that wasn't a fair warning!"

"Since when have you ever cared about the rules, Muraki!" He smiled again and drew a sword from out of nowhere and charged.

***

"What's gotten in to her? She didn't even come home last night and now this? Look at her! She looks more dead than alive!" Kyo cried out angrily. I couldn't help but agree, but there was something about her stance, she was here to fight, to fight the very thing she ran from the other day. She had been terrified; I had seen it in her eyes as she bumped into my shoulder as she ran. I had a feeling she remembered what had happened.

"She's carrying weapons…" Tohru said. I turned to look at her, there was fear in her eyes.

"I'm sure she'll be alright, she must have a perfectly logical explanation for this."

"I'm going down there to see what she thinks she's doing." Kyo said and thundered down the stairs just as the new male nurse swept by, also going down the stairs.

"I think it has something to do with that nurse… She had been called into the Infirmary right before she ran off… He has to be behind this!" I watched her as the Nurse did indeed make an appearance; apparently Kyo had been stopped at the entrance.

They started walking towards each other, her face was set with a feral grin. They exchanged brief words and she darted forward with. I heard Tohru gasp as the doctor side stepped her attack and drew a sword. They started to exchange blows, neither one of them getting a hit on the other. The sirens drew closer; they couldn't be more than a block away.

Mercury was flipping in the air and blood was flying about her. He had gotten a hit, but it wasn't slowing her down at all. The police had arrived.

***

"Situation critical! Both are armed and appear to be very dangerous!" An officer reported. Another vehicle drove up and several ministry agents got out.

"Great, just what we need, more meddling." The officer in charge muttered. One of the agents, who looked no more than 16 found a good spot to view the battle.

"Chief! It's Mina!" He shouted back toward the other new arrivals. The Chief came over.

"Stand your men down. That's one of our agent in there!"

"The government hiring kids now?"

"These '_kids_' as you call them, are worth 10 of you if not more. Now, stand your men down. That's an order." The officer grumbled but complied. "Tsuzuki! Terazuma! Get in there! Watari, get a hold of her cousin, but make sure her Uncle doesn't know anything!"

***

The fed's where here now. What a pain in my ass, I kindda worked for them and here there where aiming guns at my head. Not like another bullet wound would make a difference… unless it killed me. Another car came. I had to pay attention to Muraki or I'd get run through. We made a couple of passes before I heard a familer voice shout "Tsuzuki! Terazuma! Get in there!" Great, because I totally needed two Guardians of Death to help me fight, after all it was my fight, my mission. I growled and leapt forward, catching Muraki in the stomach, he in turn got me across the shoulder.

Asato and Terazuma entered the fight. "Don't use your shikigami unless you absolutely have to! It wouldn't do to have to erase the entire student body's memories!"

"Got it, just be careful Mina!" Tsuzuki yelled over to me.

"Don't worry about me, I can handle this, just make sure he doesn't harm anyone else!" I charged at the vile fiend but he jumped and flipped behind Terazuma. I could feel my stomach clenching and the blood running from the corner of my mouth, but I wasn't going to give up. Not now, not when my goal was in my grasp.

"Mina! Back out! Let them handle this!" I don't know who yelled it out at me and quite personally I didn't care.

"No, I will fight, this is MY FIGHT!" I charged at Muraki again but he easily blocked it and pushed me back into a tree.

"You should really listen to your friends Mina. If you keep going like this you'll die."

"As long as I take you with me, I can deal with that!" Again I darted forward but he parried and attacked. More blood, my head started to spin but I stayed on my feet.

***

"She's going to die!" Tohru cried out clutching the windowsill so hard that her nails left marks. "This has to stop!"

"They won't let anyone out." We turned to look at Kyo. "I tried alright! Don't give me that look you damn rat!"

"Fighting amongst yourselves now won't help her! Open the window!" said another girl who came up behind us.

"Your… Kagome right?" The girl nodded and opened the window. She leaned out and bellowed:

"INUYASHA!!! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!" then she jumped out the window, just like that.

"NO!" Tohru leaned out and looked down. "I don't believe it, he caught her… he actually caught her! So that's the infamous InuYasha!"

***

"INUYASHA!!! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!" I knew that voice… she went to this school? Well, at this point I wouldn't mind having InuYasha's help, but still, that would almost be as bad as having Asato and Terazuma unleash there shikigami… I wonder if I could somehow get Miroku through the Bone eaters well and just have him use his wind tunnel to suck Muraki up. I quickly shook my head, it would be impossible and there wasn't time for it… shaking my head was a big mistake, the world swam before my eyes. Muraki charged me and I couldn't move… was this how I was to meet my end?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't Own it… *sniff sniff*

Animes in this Chapter: Descendants of Darkness, Bleach, InuYasha, Fruits Basket, Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Princess Princess, YuYu Hakusho

Chapter 8: End of a Battle, Second Beginning

Apparently not. Someone or something jumped between me and Muraki. Muraki stopped before he collided with the fleshy object in question.

"You will not touch her again!" was that Ichigo or InuYasha? I fell to my knees, I couldn't stand back up. There was someone beside me, several someone's in fact.

"Mina, just take it easy, they can handle it from here. Don't try to get up again." Kagome.

"Now now, I'm out numbered 20 to one!"

"No! DON'T LET HIM-"there was a poof "Get away… DAMN IT!!!" I screamed and slammed my fists into the ground. "DAMN IT!!! WHY DOES THAT CREEP ALWAYS GET AWAY!!! WHY DOESN'T HE JUST DIE!!!" tears and blood gushed from me as I threw my tantrum, but I couldn't stop. It just kept coming. "WHY CAN'T HE JUST LEAVE US ALONE!!!" my world faded to black.

***

"She should regain consciousness sometime over the next few days… but her injuries where very sever and we are unsure whether she will make a full recovery."

"But she HAS to! She just has to get better!"

***

"So… you're an agent… that was surprising, but I'm glad I got to meet you, even if you didn't remember who you where."

"Just remember, our house is always open to you should you ever return."

"Yeah, stop by sometime."

"We'll miss you."

***

"Hey… I don't know if you can hear me or not… Photon told me not to enter your dreams since they are more of the passing out possibly brain dead type… anyway… I just wanted to say that… I hope you come back, Alight? It would be sweet if we could beat up some of the Black Diamonds together when I get my body back… and thank you for talking Kako out of going to school that day… I owe you one."

***

"Doc, you said she would regain consciousness in a few days… it's been nearly three weeks."

"She should have awoken by now… we don't know why she hasn't yet. There's not much more we can do besides pray she wakes up soon."

"There has to be something more we can do!"

"I am sorry, but there is not."

***

The light turned off and the door clicked shut. I sat up and swung my legs off the bed. I had finally regained enough strength for what I need to do. I stood up for the first time since that day. It was a bit wobbly, but I could at least make it to the road where my taxi would be waiting. I looked around for my clothes and almost didn't see them under all the flowers. Every normally clear surface was jammed with flowers, cards and other gifts and I felt my chest tighten to know I would be disappointing all these people but I have no time for that!

I spied my clothes and slipped into them hurriedly. I scrounged for a marker and wrote a huge '_Sorry_' across my pillow then crossed the room to the window. I had to remove several cards and flowers from the sill before I could open it and in the process I found three I decided to keep with me. One was from Yuki, another from InuYasha, Kagome and my friends from the other side of the Bone Eaters Well, even a paw print from Kirara, the third and final one was from, of all people, Haruhi Suzamiya and her SOS Brigade. That sounded like an interesting read but that had to wait.

I pried the widow open and jumped out. I landed in a crouch with minimal pain and took off across the grounds. Didn't they have any kind of security? I made it to the street in record time and saw my taxi waiting, just like she promised me. I climbed in and it took off, the driver already had the destination so all I had to do was sit back and catch my breath again. Not moving for a month really didn't do anything good to my muscles. The lady had told me I had to stay in Japan if I ever wanted to defeat Muraki and that if I 'woke up' they would have shipped me back to America. America was not an option with a creep like Muraki wondering around killing people. My mission was to kill Muraki, before I returned home to face my mother and her stupid drug tests, I had to complete it. That was my priority one and the lady was there to guide me and nothing would go wrong with her besides me… My Guardian Angel, that's what I had come to think of her as.

"Your destination."

I looked up as I stepped out of the car. The school campus was huge… and I had to pull off being a boy in the most elite boy's school in all of Japan. Sometimes I think my Guardian Angel is a little batty but if this will help me destroy Muraki, then it's worth the awkwardness. I walked forward, towards my next step in the Mission. I wasn't exactly sure where to start, so I knocked on a door with a light shining through. It was opened.

"I've been expecting you, Mr. Taku Shiba! Come, come, we need to get you ready for the big day tomorrow!"

And so started my life as a boy.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
